La Sra Hudson al poder
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Serie de Drabbles para el reto "Extrañas Parejas", del foro I'm Sherlocked. ¡La Sra. Hudson en todo su esplendor! 1:Donovan, 2:Lestrade, 3:Moriarty, 4:Molly e Irene, 5:Anderson, 6:Mycroft.
1. Percosse (armas)

**Summary:** Serie de Drabbles para el reto"Extrañas Parejas",del foro I'm Sherlocked.¡La Sra. Hudson en todo su esplendor! .

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

**Advertencias:** Nada, solo insinuaciones de Johnlock. Ah, y bashing a Donovan.

**Nota de Autora:** Lo lamento para aquellas personas a las que les guste Sally, pero a mi personalmente esta chica me cae para el lado de los tomates¬¬ Siempre tratando mal a Sherlock…¡argh! Es una arpía, y se merece lo que le va a pasar. Traté de que la Sra. Hudson no me quedara muy OoC, veamos si lo logré xD.  
¡A leer!

**Percosse**

No podía dejar que eso le sucediera a sus niños. Si, eran bastante ruidosos, hacían desastres, atraían a mafiosos y secuestradores, agujereaban sus paredes, no le dejaban dormir…pero eran sus niños, al fin y al cabo. Ella los quería. Y veía como se querían entre ellos. Pese a estar siempre discutiendo, a pelear por una u otra cosa; ella sabía que se querían como posiblemente nunca podrían haber querido a otra persona. Ella lo sentía. La experiencia y la vejez no vienen solas. _Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo_, dicen. Es la pura verdad.

Así que, cuando esa persona que les molestaba (y de la cual no se podían deshacer por sí mismos, por temor a las consecuencias) intentara lastimarlos de nuevo, ella intervendría. El detective consultor podría ser muy frío, pero ella podía ver entre su coraza y sabía que le dolían esas palabras. Y el médico era duro, pero no quería ver a su compañero lastimado y el no poder hacer nada al respecto también le afectaba profundamente. Así que ella pararía esto.

_Aquí vamos otra vez_, pensó la casera, cuando vio las luces rojas y azules en frente de la puerta del 221B. Tomó aire y entró.

-…_No sé para qué estamos aquí, Lestrade. No necesitamos a ningún fenómeno de circo en la investigación. Además, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que él no es el asesino? Es un psicópata, no siente nada por nadie._- la pareja de policías estaba frente a la puerta de la sala de los chicos, esperando que abrieran (que suerte que Mycroft decidiera secuestrarlos por unos días). Sally hablaba más fuerte de lo común, como si esperara que la escucharan del otro lado de la puerta. La Sra. Hudson podía escucharla muy bien desde abajo, y se preparó para subir y acabar con esa alimaña de una vez por todas.

-Lo siento, Detective Inspector, pero mis chicos no están.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije. Seguro que el fenómeno está muy feliz bailando alrededor de cadáveres como par-

-Escucha, querida.-interrumpió la casera, no queriendo escuchar nada más de esa 'señorita'.-Solo porque seas policía no significa que puedas hablar así de la gente. Eres una maleducada al venir aquí a pedir ayuda y encima insultar a la persona que va a ayudarte (porque es obvio que si mi niño no les ayudara, ustedes estarían perdidos). Que tú seas desagradable y no le gustes a las personas no significa que los demás también sean así.

-¡Disculpe, pero yo-!-quiso intervenir la Sargento, mirando totalmente conmocionada al DI (que tenía que morderse los labios para no reírse de la cara de Donovan).

-Disculpas tendrías que pedir, si, pero no a mí; sino a mis chicos. Especialmente a Sherlock. Y ya que ellos no están aquí y no creo que vuelvan en unos días, solicito que se retiren. No tienen razón para permanecer aquí.-dijo la señora, señalando con el brazo la salida.

Una muy aireada Sargento bajó los escalones con pasos furiosos, mientras que el DI la seguía con una mueca graciosa, todavía tratando de no reírse.

-Una cosa más, oficiales.-llamó la Sra. Hudson desde la puerta, haciendo que ambos voltearan, ya cerca de las puertas del auto.-La próxima vez que vengan de visita, ahórrenme el disgusto de ver a la Srita. Donovan; ella ya no es bienvenida aquí.-y con eso, cerró la puerta; sonriendo para sí.

Solo esperaba que las cámaras del hermano de Sherlock hubieran grabado todo, ese sería su regalo de aniversario para ellos.

….

….

Por cierto, el título significa "Paliza"…si entienden por qué, no? ;P

….

**Y? Les gusto? Espero que si! ;-)**

**Algun lindo review?ñ.ñ **

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


	2. Scossa (shock)

**Summary:** Serie de Drabbles para el reto"Extrañas Parejas",del foro I'm Sherlocked.¡La Sra. Hudson en todo su esplendor! .

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

**Advertencias:** Un poco de s/m o d/s o BDSM, o como quieran llamarle. Me gusta este enfoque de John con Sherlock, así que…xD

**Nota de Autora:** Estoy apuradísima, así que cualquier error no se enojen conmigo ñ.ñU

**Scossa**

Era un mal día para Lestrade. Okey, borren eso. Siendo sinceros, era un pésimo, _horrible_ día para Lestrade.

Primero; era lunes. Greg _odia_ los lunes. No hay nada peor que tener que levantarse e ir al trabajo (aún más después de un fin de semana durmiendo 14 horas por día), cuando en realidad quieres seguir bajo las cobijas y soñar con algo lindo.

Segundo; luego de levantarse y entrar en la ducha, se dio cuenta de que el problema con las cañerías era más grave de lo que el casero le había dicho. ¿Qué cómo se dio cuenta? Pues digamos que se despertó del todo…de una manera no muy agradable: agua literalmente _helada_ cayendo a una velocidad vertiginosa sobre él. Créeme, no es nada lindo cuando sales de tu cama calentito para tomar una ducha y terminas maldiciendo a todas las deidades conocidas por el susto/dolor del agua gélida cayendo sobre tu piel.

Tercero; al intentar escapar del chorro de agua fría, se había resbalado con el jabón, cayendo de lleno sobre su culo en el zócalo**[1]** de la ducha. Aún le duele el sentarse, y sabe que tiene un _gran_ moretón en ese lugar.

Cuarto; Sally le había traído el café frío (y amargo). No hubiera sido un problema (simplemente le hubiera mandado a traer otro) si no fuera porque las fotocopias que le había entregado junto con el café tenían unas manchas sospechosas. Luego se enteró que su retraso fue porque se había distraído…teniendo sexo con Anderson en la fotocopiadora (e inmediatamente tiró las servilletas al basurero, yendo después a lavarse las manos como cinco veces seguidas, e ignorando a Anderson el resto de la mañana).

Quinto; necesitaba rellenar unos informes. Nunca le gustó sentarse en su escritorio escribiendo en esos estúpidos papeles, pero eso no era lo peor. Necesitaba de la colaboración de Sherlock para terminarlos, lo que era un fastidio (porque cuando Lestrade iba a visitar al detective sin ningún caso, salía del lugar con una migraña terrible).

En fin…estaba ya en la calle correcta, con el auto estacionado y listo para bajarse de él, cuando el cinturón de seguridad se atascó. Cuando ya estaba cortando la cinta (con unas tijeras para uñas que su ex-esposa había dejado en uno de los compartimientos del auto), la maldita cosa cedió. Colorado, furioso y nervioso entró casi sin golpear al edificio, por poco llevándose por delante a la casera.

-¡Detective Inspector! ¿Por qué no toca, hijo? Casi me da algo. Estos modales de hoy día…

-Discúlpeme señora, pero tengo que hablar con Sherlock y John urgentemente.

-Erhm…pareces muy agitado y nervioso, muchacho. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la cocina y te preparo un té calmante?

-Es muy lindo de su parte, Sra. Hudson, pero tengo que entrar ahora. Tuve un muy mal día y solo empeorará sin la ayuda de Sherlock.

-Empeorará si sube ahí, eso de seguro…-murmuró la casera. Pero el DI no le hizo caso y subió de todos modos. Lo que no sabía era que, por no escucharla, ese día se convertiría en uno de los mas bizarros y peores de toda su vida.

-¡Sherlock! ¿¡Pero qué mierdas…!?-empezó a decir, pero el shock fue demasiado como para dejarle pronunciar algo coherente.

El detective estaba en medio de la sala, desnudo y arrodillado en una silla de madera, sus brazos colgando, atados por una soga gruesa que estaba sujeta a un aro metálico colgado del techo. Sus ojos estaban vendados y de su trasero sobresalía lo que parecía un dildo púrpura; su cuerpo entero temblaba y estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor. Pero eso no era lo más extraño, sino que algunos metros a su derecha, estaba John, vestido en su uniforme militar, las placas de identificación brillantes sobre su pecho desnudo. Y eso no era tampoco lo más perturbador, sino el que el doctor tenía un látigo en las manos…uno que, por las líneas rojizas de la espalda (y las nalgas) de Sherlock, ya había usado.

-¿¡Qué demonios…!?- empezó el DI.

-¡Lestrade! ¿Qué…? ¿Algún cas-?-quiso preguntar el moreno, mas cuando pronuncio las palabras, el látigo se estrelló contra su culo, enviando al juguete unos milímetros más adentro. Sherlock sollozó, lanzando un gemido. Lestrade iba a decir algo (cualquier cosa) cuando John empezó a hablar, su voz como un trueno, fuerte y poderosa.

-Sherlock…¿qué te había dicho sobre tu voz?

-Que no quería escucharla, señor.

-Exacto. ¿Y has obedecido mi orden?

-No señor.-respondió el moreno estremeciéndose.

-Entonces, si no has obedecido, ¿qué te mereces?

-Un castigo, señor.-dijo Sherlock tragando fuerte.

-Muy bien, Sherlock.-aprobó John, con una sonrisa siniestra.

Lestrade estaba con la boca abierta, totalmente desconcertado y casi asustado. Nunca había pensado que sus amigos podrían estar en algo así (no es que pensara en absoluto en la vida sexual de sus amigos). Estaba luchando por encontrar algo que decir, cuando la voz de comandante del rubio ordenó (porque no fue una sugerencia amable, fue una orden):

-Baja y espéranos con la Sra. Hudson. Estaremos contigo en máximo 30 minutos.

-V-vale.-La mirada y la pose del ex-soldado no dejaba lugar a réplicas, así que no le quedó más que obedecer. Todavía en shock y medio tambaleándose bajo las escaleras. Al final de ellas estaba la casera, sonriendo condescendientemente (y con algo de burla en los ojos).

-Creo que aceptaré su té calmante ahora, señora.

-Si, creí que lo necesitaría.-contestó ella riéndose bajito.

….

…

El título significa "shock" xD, saben porque, no?

….

**Okey…se que no es totalmente sobre la sra H. pero espero que valga ñ.ñ**

**¿Reviews?**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


	3. Stemma (paliza)

**Summary:** Serie de Drabbles para el reto"Extrañas Parejas",del foro I'm Sherlocked.¡La Sra. Hudson en todo su esplendor! .

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

**Advertencias:** MorMor…y nada más. Por cierto, estas escenas fueron escritas con dobles, así que no traten de imitarlo en sus casas (?).

**Nota de Autora:** El tiempo corre! Disfruten ;P

**Stemma**

_-¡Shhhh! ¡Nos van a oir!-_ es casi un susurro, pero está seguido de una risita algo maniática y el ruido de un tropezón. La Sra. Hudson se pregunta cómo esperan que ella no los escuche si hacen semejante escándalo, será vieja, pero no es sorda. Para cuando los intrusos habían llegado a la sala del 221B, la casera ya había salido de su cocina, con el arma que John le había dado para protección bien sujeta entres sus manos. Nadie iba a tocar las cosas de sus chicos.

_-Imagínate…_-palabras atragantadas con risitas-_¡Imagínate sus caras cuando vuelvan y descubran que hemos jodido en su cama!_

El ceño de Martha **[1]** se frunció cuando escucho esas palabras ¡eso era repugnante! Subió con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido las escaleras (ventajas de haber vivido en el lugar casi toda su vida) y cuando llegó arriba, caminó sigilosamente a través del marco de la puerta (que ya había sido abierta por los ladrones, por una copia de la llave que colgaba de la cerradura).

Lo que encontró la dejó boquiabierta y ofendida. Un muchacho bajo, delgado y de cabello negro, vestido impecablemente en un traje color morado oscuro (que por todo lo que John y Sherlock le habían contado, apostaba sin dudar a que era Moriarty) estaba atrapado contra la pared por un ex-soldado (hombros rectos, el cabello rubio cortado con el estilo militar, placas identificativas en el pecho…-si había sido _mucho_ tiempo con el detective- y una cicatriz de bala en la piel de su costado, el cual se veía porque el moreno le había levantado la camiseta) que lo besaba salvajemente.

Ella carraspeó fuerte y, sosteniendo el arma firmemente como John le había dicho, apuntó, esperando que se dieran por enterados de su presencia.

Sorprendidos, se la quedaron viendo mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

-Disculpen chicos, pero no van a poder realizar su objetivo esta noche.

-James, me dijiste que la casa iba a estar vacía.-reprochó el rubio al más bajo, viéndose muy molesto.

-¡Es que así iba a ser! No sé porque la anciana está aquí…-murmuró refunfuñando.

-James…-dijo el ex-soldado con un tono de advertencia.

-¡Esta bien! Pensé que sería más excitante si había alguien en el departamento, pero no creí que la vieja podría despertarse, ¡y mucho menos llevar un arma!-la Sra. Hudson carraspeó, aún más ofendida.

-Viejos son los trapos**[2]**, niño.-replicó.-Ahora, ¿serían tan amables de dejar el piso de mis niños y salir de la casa?-preguntó amablemente, como si no estuviera empuñando una Glock 29 mm cerca de sus caras.

-¿Sus _niños_? ¿Usted es su niñera o qué?-soltó Moriarty por lo bajo, irritado por como su noche había terminado (sabía que este era el final de su noche, y que Seb no le volvería a contactar en algunos días o semanas).

-Escuche eso, pero voy a ignorarlo. ¿Van a irse o tendré que hacer un agujero en mi pared?-preguntó sacando el seguro del arma.

-¿Nos dispararía? ¿En serio?-preguntó el rubio, hablando por fin, con burla en la voz.

-Es allanamiento de morada, y tú-apuntó a Jim- eres uno de los criminales más buscados; tengo motivo.-contestó sonriendo.-Además ¿quién podría dudar de una ancianita que fue víctima de una invasión en su hogar a estas horas de la noche?-se burló, haciendo la típica voz temblorosa de los ancianos.

-Nos iremos.-dijo el rubio, casi arrastrando por el brazo al moreno que estaba haciendo pucheros. Cuando estaban llegando a la puerta de salida, la cara de Moriarty cambió, y con una _gran_ sonrisa dijo:

-¡Dele a Sherlock y a Johnny-boy nuestros saludos!

Y la puerta se cerró con un golpe seco.

-Ay, Sherlock…¿con quiénes te estás metiendo?-murmuró para sí misma la casera, sonriendo un poco. Trabando la puerta principal con una silla (solo por las dudas) y apagando la luz de su cocina, se fue a su dormitorio. Colocó el seguro del arma, colocó esta bajo su almohada; y se acostó.

….

….

El título significa "armas" ;P

….

**Hahaha….que brava que es la casera! ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**¿Algún lindo review de alguna linda personita? ñ.ñ**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


	4. Cinema(peliculas)

**Summary:** Serie de Drabbles para el reto"Extrañas Parejas",del foro I'm Sherlocked.¡La Sra. Hudson en todo su esplendor! .

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

**Advertencias:** Conspiraciones secretas(¿?) y robo de privacidad xD. Creo que nada más serio…

**Nota de Autora:** Bueno, como me dieron más tiempo, voy a tratar de hacer esto mejor. Espero que lo disfruten! ;D  
¡A leer!

**Cinema**

-¡Molly, querida! ¡Qué gusto verte de nuevo!-exclamó la casera al ver a la forense.

-¿Cómo está, señora Hudson? Se la ve muy bien.-dijo sonriendo.

-Tonterías, niña, tonterías. Tú estás hermosa.-replicó ella, guiñando un ojo. Cuando pasaron a la sala de la mujer mayor, Molly se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo. También traía una bolsa, a la cual se sostenía firmemente.

-¿Va a venir Irene?-preguntó con una sonrisa; las reuniones con el Club de Películas Caseras que tenían una vez al mes siempre lograban hacerla feliz.

-Claro, claro, Molly, ella no se perdería estas reuniones ¡por nada!-rió la casera. Molly le acompaño, pensando que, en realidad, eso era muy cierto.

-¡Bien! Sherlock y John están fuera, ¿cierto?-preguntó bajando la voz un poco, como si tuviera miedo.

-Por supuesto, me encargué de ello.-contestó la señora guiñando un ojo.-Planean estar fuera todo el fin de semana, según me dijeron.

El timbre sonó. La casera fue a atender la puerta casi corriendo, estaba muy emocionada.

-¡Irene! ¡Qué bueno que has podido venir!-dijo ella abrazando a la recién llegada. Irene traía ahora el cabello color miel, con lentes de contacto color verde, y vestía solo un jean y una blusa; igualmente, se veía genial. Traía dos botellas de vino tinto, y una sonrisa gigante.

-¿Qué tal? ¡Tanto tiempo!-saludó a la pelirroja, abrazándola por un momento. -¿Comenzamos?

-Oh, no…todavía nos falta que venga Anthe-y el timbre sonó una vez más. Riéndose, Irene abrió la puerta, viendo a la castaña sosteniendo algunos DVD's en sus manos, en lugar de el Blackberry. También estaba sonriendo, lo cual era raro de ver en un día normal. En fin…

Las mujeres se sentaron frente al televisor. En la mesita de café de la Sra. Hudson estaban expuestas un montón de películas…todas caseras.

-¿Trajiste las filmaciones de la morgue, no, Molly?-preguntó Anthea guiñándole un ojo. La pobre pelirroja quedó tan colorada como su cabello.

-Si…y las del laboratorio también…-susurró apenada por las risas de las demás.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo traje la de aquella vez en la que estuvieron en la oficina de Mycroft! Oh y claro, las de todas las veces que pasó antes de que Sherlock encontrara las cámaras del Sr. Holmes.-comentó animadamente la castaña, dejando en un estante su celular para mirar pícaramente a las otras.

-Y yo traje las filmaciones de la cámara de la computadora… ¿se acuerdan de esa vez que Sherlock estaba escribiéndome y John se volvió todo posesivo y…bueno, lo hicieron frente a mi?-dijo riendo por el recuerdo.-Pues bien…digamos que no fue la única vez. Al parecer a John le gusta reclamar a Sherlock como suyo en mi presencia…y ¿para qué mentir? A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto.-constató la rubia.

-Bueno…pues yo tengo todas las del último mes. Es una suerte que Sherlock esté muy ocupado buscando en los lugares más rebuscados en vez de mirar en los más obvios ¿no?-comentó la casera; luego de un 'si' a coro, todas agarraron sus copas y tomaron un trago.

-Yo digo que comencemos con la morgue…Nunca hemos visto ninguna de esas.-propuso Molly, colorada por haber propuesto algo así.

-Yo concuerdo con la muñeca de aquí.-dijo Irene, medio flirteando y medio bromeando.

-Sí, creo que es una buena opción.-concordó Anthea.

-¡Bien entonces! Una de la morgue será.-decidió la señora de la casa, eligiendo una al azar y poniéndola en el aparato para empezar a reproducirla.

De pronto, cuando estaban llegando a la parte donde Sherlock subía a John a una de las mesas metálicas, la puerta principal se abrió. De inmediato, todas apagaron las luces y se quedaron calladas, a la espera de ver si eran los protagonistas de sus películas.

-_John…¿estás seguro de que mhmmg…?-_ intentó hablar el detective, siendo detenido por una lengua ajena en su boca. Pese a estar oscuro, todas las mujeres de la sala tenían una buena vista de lo que estaba pasando, y tuvieron que taparse la boca para no soltar un gritito emocionado.

-_Por supuesto que sí, Sherlock._-beso.-_ Me dijo que tenía su reunión mensual_-mordisco.-_ con el 'Club de Películas Caseras' o algo así._-choque de bocas.

Subieron tropezando las escaleras, y cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación, todas se levantaron como resortes y fueron a la computadora de la Sra. Hudson, emocionadísimas por ver el show en vivo.

En unos segundos (antes de que lograran quitarse los calcetines), todas estaban acomodadas en la mesa del ordenador. Las botellas de vino en el piso y las palomitas en un tazón que pasaba de mano en mano.

La reunión terminó tarde esa noche, y todas salieron del departamento con sonrisas bobas en sus rostros, y con pañuelos sobre la nariz.

-Fue diferente…pero podría repetirlo.-bromeó Anthea antes de salir, con Irene secundándole con este comentario:

-Totalmente de acuerdo…si vendiéramos algunas de estas filmaciones nos haríamos ricas.-rió, pensando que ella misma compraría unas cuantas.

-Ahora… ¿cómo haré yo para verle en la semana, _sin_ pensar en la tanga púrpura que traía puesta, y _sin_ reírme en su cara?-pensó Molly en voz alta, tratando de que sus carcajadas no despertaran a los tórtolos de arriba.

La casera solo sonrió para sus adentros, pensando que sus chicos querrían matarla si se enteraran… Pero, siempre podía darles algunas copias, y quedarían contentos ¿no?

Yo creo que sí.

….

….

Sip, aunque no lo crean es una palabra italiana, significa "películas".

….

**Que tal? **

**No podía **_**no**_** escribir algo acerca de esto xD Culpen al helado! Hahaha**

**En fin…¿algún lindo review? n.n**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


	5. Pranzo(almuerzo)

**Summary:** Serie de Drabbles para el reto"Extrañas Parejas",del foro I'm Sherlocked.¡La Sra. Hudson en todo su esplendor! .

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, solo tal vez muchos errores. Perdón por no poder escribir algo más largo, pero mi mama esta sobre mi cuello…*traga*

**Pranzo**

Las oficinas de Scotland Yard eran siempre ordenadas…excepto cuando Sherlock Holmes estaba dentro. En ese caso era un revoltijo de papeles, gente de mal humor y cosas desparramadas.

La Sra. Hudson estaba caminando entre medio de fotos, hilos rojos y hojas escritas que estaban en el suelo, tratando de no pisar ni desacomodar nada (porque sabía lo que pasaba cuando alguien intervenía el trabajo del detective, y no era agradable) tarea nada fácil con un bebé rubio e inquieto entre los brazos, y sosteniendo al mismo tiempo una bolsa con comida.

-¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres?-preguntó un señor desgarbado y alto, con cara de agrio. Miró con desagrado al bebe, y entonces la casera supo que ese señor no le caía bien.

-Yo soy la casera de Sherlock Holmes y John Watson, y vengo a traerles el almuerzo.-dijo ella con orgullo. El alto y desgarbado pareció repugnado por un momento, para después preguntar casi maleducadamente:

-¿Y este quién es?

Justo en ese momento, la pareja salía de la oficina de Lestrade. Y John, al ver a su hijo, se desvió de su ruta(que era hacia el elevador) y fue directo hacia el niño, para cargarlo. La cara de Sherlock también se iluminó, y fue a darle un beso en la frente.

-Oh, vamos. ¿Este es su "hijo"?-preguntó sarcásticamente, haciendo las comillas con las manos.-Esto es demasiado…al friki lo necesitamos, pero ¿un friki junior? Eso es-no llegó a terminar, porque la señora que antes sostenía al bebe (y que ahora tenía las manos libres) le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.-¡Oiga señora-!-quiso quejarse, pero ella no le dio tiempo.

-¡Óigame usted! No sé qué derechos crees tener tú o tu amante para insultar a mis chicos, pero insultar a un niño, que además es como mi nieto… ¡eso no te lo permito!

Anderson quiso responder, pero viendo la mirada desaprobadora de Lestrade y de los otros oficiales (incluso la de Sally) hizo que se quedara colorado y saliera corriendo.

-Ahora, chicos…-comenzó la casera con una sonrisa.-les traje su almuerzo. Es importante que Will aprenda a comer en horarios regulares, y _tú_-dijo señalando al detective.-tienes que ser su ejemplo.

….

….

El titulo es "Almuerzo".

….

**Cortito, pero el tiempo no me da para mas!**

**Bessitoss!**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


	6. Piangere(llantos)

**Summary:** Serie de Drabbles para el reto"Extrañas Parejas",del foro I'm Sherlocked.¡La Sra. Hudson en todo su esplendor! .

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente, nada de esto me pertenece, solo la historia.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna, solo tal vez muchos errores. Perdón por no poder escribir algo más largo, pero mi mama esta sobre mi cuello…*traga*

**Piangere**

-¡Mycroft! ¡Ven querido! ¡Es hora de ir a casa!-grito la nana. La Sra. Hudson había sido nana del pelirrojo desde que este había nacido, y ahora que iba a tener un hermanito, trataba de distraerlo lo máximo posible.

Estaban en una feria, y el niño no quería dejar el carrusel. Ni su algodón de azúcar. Ella se lo había comprado porque el pilluelo sabía muy bien cómo hacer unos ojos de cachorro irresistibles, y le había dado pena.

Pero el pequeño estaba llorando, ella pudo darse cuenta. Sin palabras intermedias lo tomó de los hombros, y gentilmente lo llevó hasta un banco, para poder hablar con él.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-preguntó con tono suave. Entre lágrimas y gimoteos le contó. El pelirrojo tenía miedo de que cuando su hermanito llegara, las personas dejaran de quererlo. Era típico, pero aún así tierno.

-No te preocupes, cielo.-le consoló.-Cuando tu hermanito venga, tus padres lo querrán a él tanto como te quieren a ti, no más ni menos. Y tú deberás quererlo también, y cuidarlo mucho. Como hermano mayor tienes esa responsabilidad. Podrás enseñarle a leer, a jugar, a correr…a manipular…-se rieron los dos.-Y aún si algo malo pasa, yo nunca me iré de tu lado. Siempre te querré.-le susurró en el oído, antes de abrazarlo.

….

….

"Piangere" es llanto.

….

**Cortito, pero el tiempo no me da para mas!**

**Bessitoss!**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
